


Our Thirst

by TinderWulf



Series: Our Thirst [1]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Implied Sara Ryder/Reyes Vidal, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Master/Slave, Multiple Pairings, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinderWulf/pseuds/TinderWulf
Summary: Fill for the Kink MemeVehn Terev is ordered to become a slave as punishment for his betrayal of the Moshae. If Pathfinder Sara Ryder declines, Vehn will be executed.Sara thought she was done with Vehn after helping him escape, until she enters Evfra's office.





	1. Chapter 1

Aya was a beautiful planet. Well, the area the Angara have managed to slice out anyway. 

Making her way to the Resistance Headquarters, Sara noticed the amount of people milling about. There normally weren't this many people out. Shaking her thoughts away, she quickly entered Evfra's office. Empty, save for Evfra and the traitor Vehn.

“Pathfinder, I'm glad you could make it on such short notice,” Evfra stated before kissing her knuckles. It always made Sara smile. He was an asshole, that was true, but he was also very respectful. Especially to his bed partners. 

It was an arrangement that worked well for both of them. Though, this visit wasn't for such activities. This was a business meeting.

“What can I do for you, Evfra?” The Pathfinder asked.

“It is a rarely used custom, but please hear me out before you decline. I, and the Moshae, are in agreement on this.” Evfra paused to make sure Ryder was keeping up. “A punishment worse than death,” Evfra growled, is eyes growing bright with anger. “On order of the Moshae, our most beloved, Vehn Terev is hereby transferred to Pathfinder Ryder, of the Initiative, as her personal slave.”

“What?!” Ryder said, shocked.

Vehn sat cuffed in the chair with his head down, accepting his fate while Ryder seemed to go into a minor fit of internal hysteria. 

“He will be your personal slave for as long as the Moshae sees fit, Pathfinder.” Evfra continued. “You only need to sign the transfer to your custody.”

_Holy shit!_ Sara thought.

_Indeed._ Sam replied. _However, if you refuse, it is likely he will be executed._

Sara closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. This was nearly too much. A slave? 

“What happens after his sentence is served?” Ryder asked as she met Evfra's eyes.

His reply was immediate. “He will be released on probation and given the opportunity to become a full citizen again.”

This certainly was not a decision Sara wanted to make. Neither choice was to her liking. But death? Ugh. 

“Give me the datapad,” she ordered quickly before she changed her mind. “And this is to remain classified. My people would not show any acceptance for this sentence, Evfra. It would be very bad for me.” 

Evfra did as he was told and agreed to her conditions, but before she grabbed her prisoner, Evfra swept her up in a heated kiss. “What is it you humans say?” He whispered against her lips. “Ping me next time you're in the system. I can't get away now, but I will plan a few hour gap.” Evfra teased her with a nip to her bottom lip, “For some stress relief. If you are interested?”

Sara groaned as he pulled away and put his desk between them, “Of course I am. You're one hell of a roll in the hay.”

Evfra's brow shot up in confusion before he nodded, “Idiom.”

Friends with benefits. No attachments, that was the deal. Ryder was far too busy for romance and if she was honest, she just wasn't interested in love.

–

The walk back through the markets in Aya was surprisingly uneventful. The angara nodded to Ryder but ignored Vehn completely. How it was possible to ignore a chained angara, Ryder didn't know. 

The crew of the Tempest would be the most difficult to talk to. 

_Sam, get us to my quarters without being seen._ Sara said to Sam in her head. 

His reply was immediate. _Of course, Sara._

She knew she'd have to talk to the crew eventually, but it was not something she was wanting to do today. She wanted sleep. 

Sam navigated the pair through the ship successfully. Not one person in sight. 

Sara quickly locked the door and moved Vehn to the couch. “Sit.” _Fuck, this sucks._ Vehn complied without resistance. “Are you going to kill me if I remove your cuffs?”

“No,” he replied.

Sam would protect her, she knew. Otherwise, she wouldn't have agreed to this. With an internal sigh, she tapped in the code to release the cuffs. They fell to the floor loudly, the floor vibrated under her feet. She inhaled sharply and hoped no one heard the noise.

Vehn didn't move, he didn't look up, he just sat there, staring at his wrists.

There were no marks. 

A slave. What the hell was she going to do with a slave? Okay, she needs a plan. A plan. _A plan._

She hadn't cleaned her armor. They'd come straight from Kadara. Sara hadn't had time to sleep after checking in with her crew. She needed that sleep now though. It was morning on Aya, which meant that Vehn would have had to have some sleep.

“Vehn, my armor is over in that container,” Sara said as she pointed behind her. “It needs cleaned.” Sara turned towards her closet and began stripping her outer clothing off and hanging them back up for easy access. “The bathroom only has a toilet, but its hidden behind that wall. There is a small fridge under my desk and some nutrient paste on top. If you need help finding something, ask Sam, but do not leave this room.” The orders left a bad taste in her mouth but a part of her somewhat enjoyed her orders being followed without complaint or debate. Especially when he stood and retrieved her armor before she finished speaking.

This was a crappy situation, but she would make the best of it. It seemed crappy situations were her forte.

Sara laid down as Vehn set to work cleaning the dust and sand out of her armor. It would take him hours to clean every crevice. Sara covered her head with her pillow and quickly went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ryder, what's going on?” Cora asked as the crew gathered around the table.

“It's simple,” Jaal spoke, “Ryder has accepted Vehn Terev as her slave.”

Loud exclamations were heard from every direction and it was enough to make Sara press her fingers to her temples as she felt a headache forming. Would it be too much to ask for a simple, quiet meeting?

“It is a rarely used form of punishment for the angara,” Jaal continued, making the voices quiet once again. “It is usually held for the highest offense. As it is being done here.” Jaal met the eyes of his fellow crew mates, trying to make them understand in a way that wasn't alien to them. As Sam had done for Sara. “If Ryder had declined, Vehn would have been executed and left to be eaten by whatever animal happened upon his body.” The mood in the room changed dramatically from anger to understanding.

“Thank you, Jaal,” Sara said with a squeeze to his shoulder, knowing this must be difficult for him. Turning to her crew, she began to give out orders, “Lexi, he needs a physical. Jaal, he needs a cot, or the angaran equivalent and the bedding that goes with that. Vetra, I'll need you to acquire more food and medicine and please keep asking about an ion bed for the medbay. Cora, head back to the angaran quartermaster and get the tools Vehn needs to clean armor.” She paused to breathe before mentally going back over her orders. She hopes she didn't forget anything. “I think that's it for now, dismissed.”

To her surprise, everyone scattered immediately instead of debating with her. That was a nice change but it was doubtful it would last. 

She was elbow deep in research when Lexi messaged her. Vehn wouldn't submit to a physical unless his mistress was present. _Mistress._ Sara groaned out loud, she was sure Lexi had wrinkled that pretty blue nose up when she used that word. 

Lexi, one of few people that Sara could fall for. She was just so insanely passionate about her work, Sara couldn't help but feel drawn to her. She wasn't sure how many Gods and Goddesses she thanked when Lexi said she wasn't available. That was definitely something Sara Ryder didn't need in an unstable galaxy. Attachment.

The strong smell hit her nose as soon as the medbay door opened. It was cold and sterile. A place Sara didn't like to be and avoided as much as possible.

“Vehn,” Sara started tiredly, “let Lexi do your physical. I need to know that you're healthy.”

The pale green angara nodded and began stripping. Sara watched, familiar with the angaran body, but she was still surprised with the range of colors that made their skin. Vehn's coloring really wasn't appealing to Sara, though his eyes were a striking blue against the pale green. The red tattoo complimented his coloring. His body was the same as Jaal and Evfra. But he seemed thinner, less muscular than the two. Sloane must have been starving him. No wonder there was no fight left in him.

Sara really disliked that woman. But what could she do? The Charlatan could be worse than her, Sara had no way of knowing.

“Ryder?” Lexi called as she snapped her fingers in front of Sara's eyes. “I said he's malnourished, underweight.”

Sara nodded, “I figured as much. Kadara is not a pleasant place to be, Lexi. Even worse as a prisoner,” Sara muttered as she handed Vehn his clothes.

The woman discussed treatment as Vehn put his clothing back on. _Fuck, I forgot more clothing!_

 _“I will inform Jaal, Sara.”_ Sam said privately.

She finished speaking with Lexi before taking Vehn back to her quarters. Vehn was tired, she could tell. Thanks to Jaal's presence on the ship, Sara could read the signs of physical exhaustion. 

“Vehn, you need to rest,” Sara said as she checked her omnitool. “It's nightfall, take my bed and I'll be back later. I've got work to do around the ship.”

“Yes, Mistress,” Vehn replied in a raspy, tired tone.

The title sent a spark up her spine. Sara wasn't sure if it was disgust or arousal but she refused to think about it at this point. Vehn needed to sleep and she needed to work. After making sure he was getting settled, Sara left the room and headed back to the research terminal and to check in with the strike teams she deployed before reaching Aya.

It would be hours before she was finished at the terminals. Her feet ached from standing there so long. They really should invest in some kind of chair for long term work.

“Ryder,” Cora called as she left the Tech Lab. “Everyone is one board with the supplies you had them get. Jaal left the things outside your room.”

“Thank you, Cora. Reyes needs us in Kadara so go ahead and set a course for us.” Ryder said as they walked towards the bridge. Sliding down the ladder to her room was so much quicker than going around.

“Who will you be taking down?” Cora asked as they neared the door to the bridge.

Sara had to pause and mentally go through her squad rotation. “Vetra and Drack are up.”

“I'll let them know,” Cora stated. “You all should get some rest,” she said softer. 

Sara chuckled quietly, “As soon as I get to my room I'm taking a nap.”

She'd forgot about Vehn, momentarily. The pile of bedding and clothes was a quick reminder. And Jaal, bless his heart, stacked everything on Gil's rolling cart. With a pleased hum, she pushed the cart through the door. _Thank you, SAM._ Vehn was already awake, and standing at the window looking out into Aya. It was dark but the stars were bright.

“Vehn, here are your things,” Sara said as she left the cart near the couch and flopped on her bed. She quickly stripped her clothing and grabbed a small tube of lotion for her feet. She wasn't exactly sure what it was. Jaal had given it to her after she complained about her feet aching. The lotion seemed to tingle, like a mini massage. Before she could open the lid, Vehn dropped to his knees in front of her. No easy task since their legs were shaped oddly.

Sara said nothing as Vehn carefully took the bottle from her hand, his eyes meeting hers. Waiting to be reprimanded she thought. Instead, she scooted back in the bed and lay down. 

The lotion was cold, but it quickly warmed under his touch. Sara groaned in pleasure when his thumb moved up the arch. She could feel the bioelectricity activating the lotion. Heat, wonderful heat everywhere his lotion coated hands touched. Then he had a foot in each hand. She was near delirious. His hands were large, not uncommon for angara. She couldn't stop the moans that left her throat while he moved his thumbs in circular motions from heel to toes.

All too soon it was over, but it left her feeling more relaxed than she had felt in a very long time. Vehn stood and bowed before turning to the cart left for him. But not before Sara saw the very noticeable bulge through her half closed eyes. She licked her lips, arousal settling into her core.

_No. He's your charge. Not your play thing. But, Gods, he looked delicious right now. NO._

She quickly calmed her body.

Sleep. 

There was any number of people on Kadara should could bed. Reyes for one. He was gorgeous.

That Doctor she helped, though he didn't seem the type.

Sloane's pet turian. He had a wandering eye and he was definitely attractive. Kaetus, that was his name.

Sights set on Kaetus, Sara fell asleep to Vehn moving around quietly inside her quarters. That would take getting used to. It wouldn't stop her from sleeping, but it would keep her tense until she adjusted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind this hasn't been beta read! It's been a long while since I've written so I hope it is enjoyable. I like having a beta for the smut haha! Just to make double sure it flows well.

It was night on Kadara, but you wouldn't know it by the markets alone. It was bustling. 

Before she left the ship, she'd received an email from Kaetus. She'd sent him a nav point in return. Sloanne was busy entertaining...again, so she wouldn't be an issue. The dark storage room was out of the way and all security was currently disabled, except for the door lock.

The door locked behind them as they entered the dark space.

“Kaetus,” Ryder said huskily, already becoming aroused by his presence. She began unbuckling his armor.

“Pathfinder. Care to tell me what you're doing?” Kaetus asked, his voice dipping lower as a piece of armor hit the floor.

“You think I haven't noticed how you watch me, turian?” Sara said as she leaned into his neck and inhaled his scent. “Following me, staring at my ass as I walk...” she whispered before biting down on his sensitive neck, eliciting an aroused growl from the turian. “...I know you were hoping to corner me. Now you have.”

With a deep growl, he spun her and pushed her over a nearby crate, quickly pushing her pants and panties down to her knees. Sara smiled as her heart rate kicked up. She could feel SAM's interest peak as he monitored her vitals.

Let him learn.

She moaned onto the crate when Kaetus pushed himself inside her. No foreplay, no teasing. Just straight to the point. She grinded herself back onto his cock as he thrust into her. 

“None of that, Pathfinder,” he growled into her ear.

“Then fuck me harder!” Sara demanded.

Kaetus jerked her head back by her hair and jerked his hips hard enough against her to pin her against the crate. She moaned loudly and slipped her hand between her legs the best she could. Kaetus nipped her shoulder, the sting making Sara gasp with pleasure.

Kaetus laughed softly, “Pain then?”

Sara moaned as his talons squeezed her hair tighter in his fist and bit down on her shoulder. She came with a hoarse moan, her knees shaking as he growled into her neck, his thrusts becoming erratic as the the sting from his bite began to fade.

They stood in place for several minutes before they began to right their clothing and armor.

“I messaged you about the kett, it seems we have some hiding out there somewhere,” Kaetus said as he buckled his last piece of armor into place.

“I'll look into it,” Sara replied. “Was there anything else?”

“Yeah,” He said, his voice deep as he approached her, his tongue tracing her lip. He kissed her the best he could, though Sara could tell he'd had a lot of practice. “It's been a real pleasure, Pathfinder.” He added with a soft chuckle. “Let's do this again sometime,” adding a smack to her ass to emphasize.

Sara couldn't help but laugh as they went their separate ways. Kaetus is such a horn dog.

–

“What're we doing out here, Ryder?” Drack whined.

Sara smiled, she knew he didn't care for Kadara. “Hunting kett, Grandpa.”

Drack laughed, “Finally!”

They'd found what they were looking for, Sloanne's intel proving correct. The fight was rough. There weren't many places to get good cover behind and the kett had the high ground. She was definitely going to feel the fight later.

An hour later, they took down the last kett. Sara sighed in relief and left Sloanne to clean up the mess. Ryder couldn't resist giving Kaetus a wink on her way past him. By the predatory gaze he gave her, she'd be paying for that next time they met up. 

She _loved_ no strings sex. And fucking Sloanne's man? Even better. 

Now though, she was fucking exhausted. And hurting. 

–

With each piece of armor that hit the floor, Sara groaned. She was bruised in several places, a scrape on her thigh from a bullet graze, and and there was sand rubbing uncomfortably into her scalp. Drack and Vetra didn't have to worry about that. Lucky bastards. It also meant she got the showers to herself and that made her the lucky bastard. 

Vehn grabbed her towel and some kind of soap and waited for her by the door. She wasn't sure what to expect really. His job, as her slave, was to take care of her needs and to do whatever she wanted him to do. She just hadn't thought that it extended to personal hygiene. 

The water was hot but it felt wonderful as the sand washed down her body. Vehn stood behind her, naked, and poured soap into her hair. Too much soap but she said nothing. He massaged the soap into her scalp and down through her locks. Vehn gently turned her and angled her head back to wash the soap away. He did the same with the conditioner.

The soap Vehn brought must be angaran because Sara couldn't place the sweet scent. Whatever it was, it wasn't the same as the lotion for her feet. Vehn's bare hands ran up her calves, his calluses sliding effortlessly against her. She released a quiet sigh as his hands moved up her body, heat building in her core as his slick thumbs grazed under her breasts. He paused, likely looking up at her to ask permission. Sara and immediately sucked in a breathe when his hands massaged her breasts, her neck, her arms, and lastly, back down between her thighs. 

He was meticulous in his cleansing of her. 

Kaetus' scent would be washed away with the soap, the only evidence left would be his shallow teeth marks. And those would be gone by morning thanks to medigel. 

The angara took his time rinsing her, his erection brushing against her before he took a step back with softly spoken apologies.

Sara said nothing as Vehn wrapped a towel around her. 

She usually dressed then, not wanting to run into Liam again while she was donning only a towel. Thankfully, there was no one out and about in between the showers and her room to see a naked angaran following a barely clothed Pathfinder into her quarters. Vehn guided her to the bed and motioned her to lay after removing the towel. 

It was odd, the way he didn't speak to her. He kept his head bowed when he faced her. 

Vehn dimmed the lighting, for which Sara was thankful. The lights were harsh, especially when she was tired.

The angaran kneeled on the bed between her feet, Sara shivering in anticipation. She moaned at the first touch with the lotion. It truly was amazing how much better it felt to be applied by the species it was created for. 

He continued up her calves and thighs, her arousal returning full force. She should stop him, she really should, but it felt so good. Sara gripped the sheets with a gasp, her back arching when his thumbs grazed her nipple. 

With speed and flexibility that surprised her slave, Sara used her legs to pull Vehn's face down between her legs.

“Hands back where they were,” she demanded. She released a shaky breath at the compliance as his palms pressed against her nipples. She needed release, again. This whole situation aroused her far more than she expected it to. “Use your mouth.”

She was about to tell him exactly what she wanted, but it seemed this was not uncommon for the angara. He began slow, testing and teasing. In minutes Vehn's amazing mouth had her writhing and gasping beneath him. And then she was seeing stars, her back arched off the bed and her hips pinned down by her slave as her silent scream made her ears ring.

When she came back down from her high, Vehn was cleaning up the water trail, his toned naked ass the only thing in her sight until he turned around with her dirty clothing. She really should take care of that erection before it gets painful. When she opened her mouth to call him over, the more predatory part of her took over. The little used dominate part of her mind that she was starting to enjoy.

“Do _not_ masturbate, Vehn.”

She hummed at his reply. “Yes, Mistress.” 

“Good boy.” Maybe she should feel guilty. She _should_. But she doesn't. She liked it. A lot.

She fell asleep watching him clean her armor. In all his naked glory.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking naturally was becoming rare. But this morning, well, midday Kadara time, she awoke on her own. 

Throwing the covers off, she checked her body. Her bruises were dark and her muscles ached but the bullet graze was healed over and a faded pink color. The open medigel on her nightstand told her Vehn must have doctored her wound for her.

She quickly scanned the room but found no pale green angara. She stood to dress but only made it halfway to her closet when her door opened. Vehn walked in carrying a tray of food. He quickly bowed his head when he located her standing in the room. But not before his eyes gazed on her naked body.

“Dress me,” Sara commanded.

Vehn complied immediately. Sara found herself enjoying her role as Mistress. How little she's used it anyway. Though she didn't want to hurt Vehn. If she saw any hesitation in any command she gave him she would stop immediately. Otherwise, she wasn't sure she could live with herself. 

SAM's interest tingled in her mind. He would likely have questions, though Sara knew he was patient. 

After being dressed, Sara took her breakfast at her desk while she checked her messages. Someone always wanted something. And it was always scattered across Andromeda. It couldn't be while she was stopped at a planet, no. It had to be across the galaxy and it was almost always urgent. 

It was aggravating. And stressful. 

Leaning back, she sipped her coffee and debated where to head next on Kadara. There were still reports coming in on a few places. Most of the exiles wanted to be left alone. Not unlike Omega in the Milky Way. But then you had three different gang factions disrupting normal lives. Roekarr, Collective, and Outcast. All a pain in her ass.

Cora and Liam were currently up on the squad roster. Sara groaned. She didn't hate Liam, but she did have a hard time tolerating him. When she'd first met him, he seemed down to earth and intelligent. And he was in a lot of ways, but he also lacked zero common sense. Sometimes, he was just downright ignorant. But he was a good fighter and his instinct on the battlefield was top notch. Sara would just deal with it. He had shortcomings, yes, but that was no reason to skip over him.

Sara pushed the button for a ship-wide broadcast, “Cora, Liam, be ready to disembark in an hour.”

Now the part of the day she disliked. Stretching her stiff and achy muscles. 

Vehn sat quietly, her armor within his reach, and watched her stretch. While she hated the pain that came with stretching over-used muscles, she did enjoy the quiet. SAM always let her be, likely keeping an eye on her body to make sure she wasn't going to injure herself by over-stretching. Yoga helped. _Thank you, Lexi._ But it's been a rough transition into being such an active soldier. She still thought she preferred digging up relics, but after so much excitement and activity, she would likely fall asleep in the dirt.

When she was ready, Vehn helped her into her underarmor, then her armor. She had to assist quite a bit but she was sure he would get the hang of it. “Thank you, Pet,” Sara said and immediately regretted it. She hadn't meant to say something demeaning. What was worse was that she couldn't tell if his darkened face meant blushing or anger. “Did I upset you?”

“No, Mistress,” Vehn replied.

“Then please explain why your face darkened,” she commanded.

His face darkened further, “I am blushing, Mistress.”

Sara's eyebrows shot up at the admission. Stepping into his personal space, she lifted his chin to make him meet her eyes. “Do you like it when I call you 'Pet'?”

He blinked several times before answering, “It is not unpleasant, Mistress.”

She hummed and let him return to his bow. “I don't know when I'll return. You have permission to seek out Jaal if you are in need of company.”

“Thank you, Mistress,” he replied, his voice steady but somewhat raspy.

_Private: “SAM, send a message to Jaal and let him know. Also, ask him to send me information on how slaves are treated.”_

_Private: “Of course, Sara. Vehn's heart rate rose when you brought your hand up to him. It is probable that he expected you to hit him.”_

_Private: “What makes you think that, SAM?”_

_Private: “When your hand only lightly gripped his chin, his heart rate dropped back to normal.”_

Well. That didn't sound good. Slaves must not be treated very well and since she was human, it was likely he expected to be treated worse than being in the custody of an angaran. Instead, she got him a bed, clothing, and whatever other things Jaal picked up for Vehn. 

With a sigh, she made her way to the armory. It wouldn't do to leave Vehn in her room day and night. It would drive a person mad. Aya was probably the only safe place to take Vehn off the ship. Kadara was too unpredictable right now. The Nexus? There was no way in hell she was going to explain to Tann that she had a slave. That would not go over very well. Eos was still trying to build so there were no Angara there. No need for Sara to have to explain why he was on her heels. That may be a possibility. 

Clearing her head, the team left the ship. It was time to do some clean up and a few requests she didn't get to finish before she had to rush off to Aya. 

“Let's start with this Knight person...” Sara said as her squad followed her off the ship.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter contains NON-CON.

The fights were brutal as they made their way to the nav point. When they finally found the leader of the anit-AI group, they had to sneak around the compound for bits of information. And deliver an item to the leader's son. His situation was sad. 

Then they were rushing off to the Nexus to foil the destruction of the quantum computers. Thankfully, that ended well. As well as it could. 

Then there was a group of angara that ushered her to their official dignitary on the Nexus. He was a beautiful man. Isa de Navar, the exotic name suited him. His purple coloring was beautiful and his teal tattoo made his blue eyes stand out more.

Sara wanted to ask him out for a drink, but seriously? She's wants no attachments. Just the orgasms. It probably wouldn't do to have sexual relations with the angaran ambassador on the Nexus. Besides, her body ached from the last days events. Too much fighting in one day. 

Bidding her farewell's to the ambassador, Sara made her way to Vortex. Drack wanted to teach her some kids game. 

–

Stumbling into her quarters, she stiffled a child-like giggle. She was drunk. The game had been glorious and she made Drack promise another game date the next time they made it back to the Nexus. 

Then there was Vehn. Lightly snoring on his cot. 

_Private: “What shall we do with my Pet, SAM? And if I'm drunk does that mean you are too?”_

_Private: “Your intoxication does seem to limit my thought process while I am experiencing it from your view. However, I can shift back to my terminal to avoid your dizziness.”_

_Private: “Stay with me and experience the joys of drinking. Now, what of my Pet?”_

Arousal was already taking over her mind. And other parts of her body. She quietly, as quietly as she could in her state, approached Vehn's cot. Carefully tossing his sheet aside, she licked her lips as she took him in. He was completely naked.

_Private: “Jaal forgot to pick him up sleeping clothes, Sara.”_

_Private: “Deal with it tomorrow, SAM.”_

His erection was peeking out of his sheath, but not enough to do anything with. She briefly wondered if the angara enjoyed being touched like turians do. She felt SAM stir further as his attention was on Sara running her fingers along the edges of the sleeping man's sheath.

It worked. She stripped in record time.

Sara watched Vehn's stomach flex and a small moan escape his mouth as his cock emerged completely. She paused waiting to see if he awoke. SAM confirmed he hadn't.

Carefully, she straddled the man, and slowly sank down on him. SAM continued to monitor Vehn while Sara slowly rocked back and forth. It was too slow for her. 

She was careful not to move Vehn, but her legs were burning and her orgasm wasn't coming any closer.

 _Private: “SAM.”_ she begged.

Then glorious pressure on her clit as SAM stimulated her. And her breasts. Her hips. Ribs. Thighs... SAM touched her _everywhere._

She came quickly, and silently, on Vehn's cock as SAM completely surrounded her with his invisible touch.

It was difficult removing herself from Vehn without waking him, but with SAM's help, she managed. She quickly replaced his sheet and fell into her bed in a drunken, sex-dazed exhaustion.

SAM conveyed his pleasure at the activities they just participated in as his fingers ghosted over her body. Sara invited him to experience all of her bed partners. 

That had to be the first time she felt SAM's excitement about something other than equation's.

–

A groan left her too dry throat, her head pulsing in pain. SAM quickly blocked the throbbing in her head and neck. 

Sara sucked in a breath when a cool towel was placed on her head. _Vehn. Oh, spirits what have I done to that poor man._

Partially sitting up, she opened her eyes to speak to him but was rendered speechless when she saw his fully emerged erection directly in front of her. The towel slipped off her head, barely missing the tip of his thick cock when it fell onto the bed.

_Fuck it._

She sat up fully and took him in her mouth. His body shuddered visibly and his cock twitched against the roof of her mouth. With a smile she hummed as her head bobbed back and forth. Vehn made no sound, but his breathing was quickly becoming uneven and his hands were closed into tight fists. Sara stopped.

Vehn opened his gorgeous blue eyes and looked at her, begging for release. Days of a near constant erection was taking its toll on him. 

_Private: “He won't last SAM, I've used him too much. Would you help me again?”_

_Private: “Of course, Sara.”_

Sara laid back and enjoyed the attention she was getting from SAM while Vehn watch her hands move over her naked body. It was unfair how quickly SAM had her moaning and panting. Telling SAM to slow down, she pulled her pillow under her hips and motioned Vehn to kneel between her legs. Sara quickly pulled him down by his arm and used her legs to pull his hips closer.

“Fuck me!” she said in aggravation. He pushed himself inside of her carefully. “Damn it, Vehn. Grab my hips and fuck me like you're desperate for release.” She cursed and moaned when he did as he was told. SAM built her up and and stopped when she neared orgasm again. She would kill them both.

Then Vehn growled as his hips loudly slapped against her. Fuck if it didn't turn her on when angaran men were fucking. 

Sara moved her legs to his shoulders making Vehn lean over her as his cock glided in and out of her frantically. “You better come inside me, Pet,” Sara growled at him as SAM once again denied her bliss.

Vehn growled again, his thrusts becoming erratic. And then she was moaning. Her cries loud and hoarse as her orgasm hit her hard as she silently praised SAM.

As her breath returned to normal, she could feel SAM soothing her aches and Vehn cleaning her body. It was a really nice feeling.

“Come here, Vehn,” Sara whispered. He obeyed. Without opening her eyes, she pulled his face down to hers and kissed him. It was slow lip play. When Sara lay back on the bed, she opened her eyes and ran a finger down his cheek. “You've pleased me well, Pet.” Vehn's skin darkened at the compliment. “This morning,” she added, “ and last night when I selfishly used you for my own release as you slept.”

“Use me as you need, Mistress.” Vehn whispered, his eyes meeting hers. Her guilt eased at his open and honest gaze.

“Such a good Pet you are,” Sara said before kissing him again. “Now it's time to dress me for my day.”

“Yes, Mistress,” Vehn said as he stood and walked to her closet.

This was something she could definitely get used to. Sex anytime she wanted it. Someone to dress her and bring her food. He cleaned her armor like an expert. She was getting spoiled. How long would she get to keep him?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad you all are enjoying this fic! Thank you for all your comments and kudos!

It was a week before she finally made it back to Aya. Fight, sleep, fight, then sleep. Over and over. She was tired. Then there was the information Jaal sent her on their slave punishment.

Apparently, it wasn't abnormal for slaves to be beaten. Or tied up. Or forced to eat off the floor.

It was disgusting. 

Of course her having sex with Vehn while he was sleeping wasn't that great either. Though Vehn gave permission after, it still bothered her here and there.

Vehn expected to be treated poorly. Very poorly. He had thanked her for the cot and the clothing. He rarely wore any clothing in her quarters, but he was still grateful he wasn't going to have to walk around a cool ship naked. In front of people. 

It was demeaning. 

Then there were all the creams, oils, and lotions that Jaal had picked up for him. It surprised Sara that Jaal would go out of his way for such things for someone that betrayed the Moshae. Perhaps the Moshae said something to him? It _had_ taken Jaal quite a while to grab the few things.

Shaking the thoughts, she checked the time. Evfra would be there soon while Vetra got supplies. They weren't staying long. And Evfra was in need. Stress relief. There were few people Evfra trusted with such things and Sara was one of them. She wasn't sure who else was, but she really didn't care. As long as Evfra's tests came back clean, Sara was good to go.

“Ryder,” a distinct voice said in greeting as he walked through the doors.

Sara turned with a smile, “Evfra.” The greeted each other with the angaran handshake. Showing respect before they rip each others clothes off.

“Would you like you slave to leave?” Evfra asked as he removed Sara's shirt and ran his hands along her skin.

“No,” she sighed as his hands grazed her breasts. “My Pet needs to see how you please me, so he can learn.”

“As you wish,” Evfra growled before crushing his lips to hers.

He was hungry. _Starving._

SAM and Vehn watched and took in every detail. The way Evfra left a trail of bite marks on her neck to her nipple, the way he tugged her hair, even the force of his hips against Sara's. Evfra was intense all the time. More so when he made Sara look at him while he fucked her. His aura demanded compliance.

But Sara loved to agitate him. 

She'd quickly take control and pin his arms above his head. He'd growl and curse while she rode his gorgeous cock but he made no move to change positions. He could easily do so, she was much smaller than him, but he loved watching her breasts bounce. Loved to touch and squeeze them while she was grinding herself onto him. But only until her orgasm came and went.

Then he was moving her off of him and onto her stomach as he mounted her from behind. He was never gentle, not even the first time. He seemed to know her pain tolerance level, just like Sara knew he wanted to lose control. He gave her pleasure and she gave him freedom.

He bit down on her harshly as he came into her with a growl. He'd marked her many times. Marks that would fade to bruises and eventually be nonexistent. Then he'd do it again, finding immense pleasure in leaving marks on her soft skin.

They laid there quietly for several minutes before Evfra reluctantly got up and began dressing. “I must return to my duties, Ryder, though I'd much rather fall asleep with you and take you again when we awake.” It was the same every time they lay together.

“We both know you can't sit still that long, Evfra. That's why there's a cot in your office,” Sara said with a fond smile. He was dedicated and she appreciated that.

Evfra laughed, an odd sound coming from him but Sara was glad to see it more and more as the Kett were pushed back. “You know me too well it seems, human.” Evfra bent down to press his forehead to hers before giving her a lingering kiss, “Until we meet again, Ryder.”

“Evfra,” Sara says instead of goodbye. They communicate far too often for them to bid farewells in the traditional manner.

After the door closed behind him, Vehn stood and approached her as she lay sprawled on the bed. “Do you wish to cleaned, Mistress.”

“Hmm,” Sara said, pondering his question as she eyed her slave. “Did you learn anything, my Pet?”

“Yes, Mistress,” Vehn replied as he stood motionless by the bed, awaiting orders. “Can I have permission to ask a question?”

Sara sat up and crossed her legs, giving him her full attention. “Yes.”

“Are all humans as sexually exploratory as you?” Vehn asked, truly curious.

“Probably not, but I can't speak for all of them,” Sara said. It wasn't a very good answer so she tried to explain the best she could. “Battle is high stress, as you know. For humans, it releases what we call adrenaline. Often times, that leaves some of us aroused.”

Vehn nodded his head, pleased with that answer before looking back at Sara to ask another. “But, earlier you said something about stress relief? For angara, sex releases a hormone that helps to relax our bodies. Is it the same for humans?”

“Yes,” she replied. “Anymore questions, Pet?”

“No, Mistress,” he replied instantly.

“Good,” Sara said as she climbed his body. “Now give me a kiss and get me dressed. I have some work to do.”

Her Pet didn't hesitate to follow her commands.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your kudos and comments!
> 
> I hope to add more chapters to this later on, so subscribe to this fic and keep an eye out! I have a few shawls to crochet for a silent auction so my hands will be busy. Though this amorous Sara, and her lovely Pet, will be on my mind constantly. 
> 
> Now for your part! Are there any characters you'd like Sara to have some fun with? Leave a comment and let me know! I haven't thought of this Sara as bi (Outside of Lexi because omg yum), but if there is a lovely lady (outside the Tempest crew), perhaps Miss Sara may find herself drawn to her ;) She is an open minded leader, after all.

Weeks pass in a flurry of activity. And lovers. Activating vaults was very stressful. Terrifying, insane, and stressful. 

As the number of outposts grew, the angrier the kett got. And the happier Evfra got. Kett numbers were down thanks to the destruction of the exaltation facility, and the angaran allies continued to grow as cryo pods were brought out of stasis. Things were _finally_ coming together. Moral was high throughout the resistance, the angara were living on the Nexus.

It was beautiful and amazing to see. To go to every outpost or ally planet and find a mixture of species learning to live with one another. 

And then there was Scott. Awake, finally. Bastard always did take his sweet time. 

They were currently parked at the Nexus, enjoying some free time and loading supplies. There were things she needed to do, and some loose ends to tie up before the next mission. Vehn was getting antsy though. Cabin fever. He would never say it of course and he did well at hiding it. SAM was the one that brought it to her attention. 

Jaal was too busy to show Vehn around. Not because he despised Vehn, but because he was in meetings with the angaran ambassador. She had been invited as Jaal's superior, but declined. Ambassador Isa was far too attractive to not try and seduce. Maybe later, when things were good and settled.

“Pet, we're leaving the ship. Put some clothes on.” Sara said as she turned the screen off on her monitor.

“Mistress?” Vehn asked, unsure if he'd heard correctly.

“While we are out, your are to walk next to me, not behind me. You are not my slave outside of this ship. My crew will treat you as their equal, just as they do on the ship.” Sara paused, doubt coming forth. “These people can't know I have a slave. Our people don't do that. There are laws against that. When we leave the Tempest, you are Vehn Terev. _Not_ my 'Pet'. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Mistress.” he replied, his voice low as though she had hurt him.

“Come here, Pet,” Sara said softly. She kissed his forehead, nose, mouth, and chin while holding his face in her hands. “I am not ashamed of you and you haven't displeased me. It _has_ to be this way or there will be backlash against me.”

He nodded his head as the tension left his body, “I understand, Mistress.”

Sara briefly wondered the type of man he was before this. Was he like Jaal? Evfra? There was no way to tell. “Now let's go get off the ship for a while.”

They walked the commons and purchased a few things to have delivered to the ship. Sara quietly followed Vehn around the Cultural Center as he stopped at each VI and sated his curiosity. 

He walked beside Sara as she took care of tasks around Operations, and again as she visited Scott in the MedBay. 

By the time they made it back to the Docking Bay, night had fallen. Or what could pass as night on a never sleeping space station. The merchants had gone and their shops locked up. Everything was still and quiet. Except the music coming from the Vortex. 

The Tempest was deserted as well. The crew were likely at Vortex enjoying some well-deserved time off. Even Kallo had left his precious chair according to SAM.

“I want to shower,” Sara said as they entered her quarters.

“Yes, Mistress,” Vehn replied as he began to gather the things he would need to bathe her.

The water was perfect, but then SAM knew what she liked. It wasn't long until her body was slick with the soap Vehn was carefully massaging all over her while she leaned her forehead against the cold metal wall. She showed her appreciation of his attentiveness with sighs and praise until his hand reached the apex of her thighs. She couldn't stop herself from rocking into the palm of his hand. It was all the hint her slave needed. 

His teeth sank into her wet skin as the soap washed down her body. His hand gently rubbed against her clit as the other squeezed and pulled at her nipples. He kissed and tasted all the skin his mouth could reach, leaving bite marks on her neck and along her shoulder.

Then he was inside her, rocking into her as the hand between her legs locked her hips in place. He was slow, torturing her. And she loved it. She let him take his time.

Sara had not been kind these last weeks. Teasing him, denying him release. And he'd been so very good. A perfect slave.

“Make me cum, Pet,” Sara whispered as his hips snapped against her ass.

Vehn grabbed her by her hair, pulling her head back as he thrust into her, his hand working her clit furiously as her moans grew louder. 

“You're such a good Pet,” she muttered between thrusts. His reply was a growl in her ear that made her shudder. “So good,” she whimpered as the heat coiled in her core.  
Her breathing became ragged and she moaned as her orgasm closed in. She wanted it, was begging for it. Vehn bit down on her shoulder as he removed his hand from her hair and wrapped it around her ribs to pull her up, her toes leaving the the floor.

Sara dropped her head back against his shoulder as her nails dug into the back of his head. She came with a cry as Vehn pumped himself into her roughly. Turning her head, she bit his lip making him shudder and moan. “Inside me again, Pet.”

Her legs dangled helplessly as he used his arms to lock her into place and found his release inside of her. Only when his orgasm was complete did he loosen his grip and slowly let her slide down his body, her feet coming back down to the floor. He kissed the marks on her neck, praising her for allowing him to be sated. “Thank you, Mistress,” he whispered fervently as he tried to sooth the aches he'd caused.

But SAM was there. Taking away any pains she asked him to, rubbing his invisible hands along her body where ever Vehn hands weren't. 

She stood there enjoying the attention as the water washed away the seed that was left between her thighs.

When she was cleaned to Vehn's satisfaction, he carefully picked her up and carried her to her quarters. Once inside, he dried her with the same detailed intensity that he used in everything he did. Once he was done, he removed the warming lotion from the drawer and began to massage her aching, overworked muscles.

With SAM's fingers in her hair, and Vehn's hands rubbing away knots in her muscles, she fell asleep. It was the first time since coming out of cryo that she felt like she wasn't alone. 

Come morning, she would be ready to win the battle against the Kett.

And to celebrate with the men and women she'd met along the way. Her trusted friends...with benefits. People just like her. Hungry. 

Lovers that shared one thing that needed to be quenched.

Thirst.


	8. Author's note

Ladies and gents:

Our poor little pet has began to keep a diary of his time in the Pathfinder's care. 

On a different note, the tumblr set up for Vehn will be updated sporadically, but I don't mind if you ask Vehn a question or two. Link below :)

[Vehn Terev](https://thevehnterev.tumblr.com/)


End file.
